Fatal Frame 0 : The Fragments of Though
by AkaiCho
Summary: I, Rumi Asou, lost my my memory about 7 years ago when I'm still young, and since then I have an unknown disease that no one can cure. And now I'm trying to get my last hopes back with my step great grandfather's camera, Kunihiko Asou, the Camera Obscura.


**HOLA MIN'NA !! 8D**

**Akhirna saia dapet bahan buat bkin Fatal Frame 0 !!! Tadinya saia pengen bikin Fatal Frame 5... Tpi pas saia nyamperin Fatal Frame fanfiction archive... Rpana uda ada yang bikin...-Di gampar karena hampir aja nyuri judul orang-**

**Tapi saia ga niru kok ! Bener !  
**

-**  
**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Fatal Frame 0 : The Fragments of Though  
**

**Tale 1 : Prologue**

-

Aku menggenggam kamera tua di tanganku, menahan harapanku yang meluap-luap. Dengan begini, mungkin aku akan bisa mengingat segalanya.

-

-

-

' _Ingatanku hilang sejak aku berumur 8 tahun. '_

' _Sejak itu, semua orang yang katanya mengenalku... '_

_-_

' _...Meninggal atau hilang. '_

_-_

' _Tak ada yang tahu siapa aku, atau di mana aku tinggal. '_

' _Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku mengidap penyakit aneh. '_

' _Kadang-kadang salah satu bagian badanku tidak bisa bergerak, dan perih tak terkira. '_

' _Memang jarang terjadi, tapi semakin lama semakin sering. '_

' _...Dokter bilang hidupku akan berakhir kemungkinan besar 7 tahun atau lebih setelah itu. '_

_-_

_-_

_-_

' _Mengetahui kedaanku, ada suami istri baik hati yang mau mengadopsiku. '_

' _Wakasa dan Kohana Asou. '_

' _Merekalah yang memberiku nama Rumi Asou. '_

_-_

_-_

' _...Mereka meninggal bulan lalu, bersamaan. Dengan gejala yang sama denganku. '_

' _Aku putus asa, umurku sudah mencapai 15 tahun, aku menangis setiap hari. '_

_-_

_-_

' _Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan surat dari seseorang. '_

' _Tak ada alamat, hanya nama tertulis di amplopnya. '_

_-_

_-_

' _Hinako Kyoukai '_

_-_

_-_

' _Di suratnya tertulis, kalau dia tahu cara menyembuhkan penyakitku. '_

' _Tapi, aku harus datang di tempat aku ditemukan 7 tahun yang lalu. '_

_-_

_-_

' _Gunung Hinamatsuri, gunung terpencil yang jarang dimasuki penduduk setempat. '_

' _Ada berita kalau gunung itu sakral dan dihuni roh... Karena itu, aku membawa kamera ini. '_

_-_

' _Kamera Obscura. '_

_-_

' _Kamera spiritual yang diciptakan oleh Kunihiko Asou, leluhur tiriku. '_

' _Kamera yang disegel oleh keluarga orang tuaku secara turun temurun. '_

' _Mereka tak mengizinkan aku menyentuhnya walau hanya sekali. '_

' _Katanya, kamera ini akan membuat kesengsaraan dan kematian pada penggunanya. '_

' _Setelah mereka meninggal, setelah aku mendapat surat ini, aku melepas segel kamera ini. '_

' _Dan aku langsung bergegas menuju Gunung Hinamatsuri. '_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya agak bersalah karena aku melepas segel yang diciptakan para leluhur dengan susah payah, apa boleh buat. Tapi setelah mendengar kalau cara membuat kamera ini adalah dengan memasukan roh-roh miko dan pendeta ke dalam kamera ini... Timbul rasa ngeri dan merinding setelah memegang kamera ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku harus tegas.

-

-

CKIIIT

-

-

" Nona, sudah sampai. ", " Terima kasih. "

Aku memberinya uang dan berjalan keluar dari bis.

Sekilas, saat bis itu sudah pergi dan tak terlihat lagi, aku merasakan penyakitku kambuh.

Aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku, tapi lama-lama terasa rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dari segala arah menuju kakiku. Aku menjerit kesakitan, tapi tak mungkin ada yang mendengarnya.

-

-

DEG

-

-

Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang, tapi rasa sakit sudah mematikan seluruh tubuhku, dan rasa takut sudah membekukan leherku untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa itu.

Badanku membeku, aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan di tanah dengan ngeri. Aku merasakan orang... atau sesuatu itu menunduk, dia berbisik dengan suara pelan dengan nafas dingin yang mendarat di pipiku.

" _Kamu harus membayar dosamu... "_

-

-

-

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap dan dingin.

-

-

-

Aku tersentak, aku segera mengangkat tubuhku dari lantai kayu yang dingin.

" Di mana ini... "

Aku melihat sekelilingku, tempat ini bukan hutan maupun gunung, tempat ini seperi rumah kuno Jepang.

Ruangan ini berbentuk segi-8, dengan 4 lorong ke kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakangku yang menurutku menuju pintu masuk. Lantai dan dinding ruangan ini dilapisi dengan kayu, dan lilin berwarna perak tertancap kuat sebagai penerangan di setiap dinding. Tapi di bagian tengah ruangan ada sekumpulan lilin yang di tempatkan menjadi satu tergantung di langit-langitnya. Ada pula lubang yang cukup besar di tengah-tengah ruangannya, keluar hawa yang tidak menyenangkan dari lubang itu.

-

-

-

DEG

-

-

-

" _Hinami... Dosamu membuatku menderita... "_

Aku tersentak dan berbalik kebelakang, aku hanya sempat melihat sekilas perempuan memakai _Juuni Hitoe*_ yang indah, tapi penuh darah. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam menutupi paras mukanya, tapi aku bisa melihat bibir dan hidungnya. Kulitnya berwarna pucat, pucat sekali !

Aku melihat di mana perempuan tadi berdiri. Aku terkejut melihat pintu masuk yang kulihat masih terbuka lebat sudah tertutup dan dipenuhi oleh tancapan banyak paku yang merah membara. Ada kertas usang yang terkulai di lantai.

-

-

-

* * *

-

*** Juuni Hitoe : Jubah kerajaan berlapis 12 ( Kayak kimono itu lo )**

**Eeeh, ng, sdikit tmbahan. Rumi itu rambutnya hitam kecoklatan yang panjangna nyampe punggung, matanya hitam, kulitnya putih. Terus pake baju terusan warna biru muda yang dadanya kelihatan ama pake pita ungu di bagian pinggang, tapi dia pake baju kaos warna hitam dengan pita ungu juga di dadanya ( Jadi dadanya ketutupan kaos pake pita. ), dia juga pake bando ungu, terus dia pake sepatu yang mirip punya Mio, tapi ga pake tali yang ada di mata kaki dan punggung kakinya. **

**Ehehe, kebanyakan ' Sedikit tambahan ' ya ? –Diinjek-injek-**

**Review plis ! **


End file.
